The PJO Gang Loses It
by annabethsbestie1998
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's complete chaos and randomness. Please review!
1. Complete Chaos

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review! Lalalala have fun. R&R Love ya! BTW: this isn't what I usually write. Don't insult me. RANDOMNESS ALL THE WAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my mad skillz)**

**Nobody's POV**

"What are you saying woman?" Nico yelled at Percy, who burst into tears. Grover ran around in circles, freaking out. All of a sudden, Thalia walked in.

"TELL ME I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Nico cried. **(N/A there's a lot of yelling right now.)**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM GOING TO EAT THIS BURRITO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Percy screamed, and took a big bite out of the giant burrito he was holding.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Grover shrieked and sank into a heap on the floor. "I'm ruined!"

Annabeth banged her head on the wall.

"You are all freaks!" Thalia yelled. Nico followed her out the door. This was followed by silence.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Percy muttered, throwing the burrito on the floor.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched as Grover slowly inched over to the burrito. He nibbled at the side of it, and then dragged it to his corner. There, he stared at us, hissed, and put his back to us. He looked over his shoulder once, only to hiss again.

Annabeth screamed. Percy stared at her.


	2. They Get Attacked by Nico's Toaster

"I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF PIZZA!" Annabeth yelled at the man walking outside the door. The man started crying.

"I didn't know I was a piece of pizza!" He sobbed. Percy patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Neither did Grover. Neither did Grover," he said, still patting the man's back. Grover looked startled.

"WHAT?" He shrieked.

"See?" Percy asked.

"I'M A PIECE A PIZZA! I'M A PIECE OF PIZZA!" Grover continued yelling.

Nico came outside to see what Grover was yelling about. He was petting a toaster gently.

"What is going on? You woke Mr. McFuzzymcmisterness," he said, giving the toaster a comforting pat.

"Mr. McFuzzy – what?" Percy asked.

"Never mind. Sick 'em McFuzzy," Nico answered. He set the toaster on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Percy, Annabeth, and Grover screamed. They scattered in all directions. They were running from a toaster.

**A/N I didn't really like this chapter. No inspiration. Please give me ideas! Thanks!**


	3. Chiron Becomes a Party Pony

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas. Sorry to the people/person who didn't/don't like this story. Don't read it if you don't like it. Anyway, now I can toast my marshmallows! **

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover ended back up in Percy's room. Grover was still sobbing.

"I'm a piece of –" Annabeth slapped him in the face. As she went to lean on the wall (trying to be cool), she missed and fell face-first onto the floor. She picked herself up and dusted herself off like nothing had happened.

The door burst open, and Chiron stood there, wearing a rainbow afro. He screamed and held up a box of Cheerios.

"For the Party Ponies!" Chiron had become one of the Party Ponies! He even had pigtails in his mane! Oh man. This was not good.

Percy grabbed a fork and rushed towards Chiron. Annabeth just jumped on him and demanded for a ride. Grover… well, Grover just kind of sat there, looking like he was going to start eating Percy's coffee table. (Which, later he did.)

"I WANT A RIDE!" Annabeth shouted, pulling on Chiron's pigtails. Percy grabbed the Cheerios out of his hand.

"MY CHEERIOS!" Chiron shrieked. It turned into a full blown tug-of-war between Percy and Chiron. The box ripped in half, which caused Chiron to start sobbing. He stuffed a handful of Cheerios into his mouth and galloped out the door.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"I WANT A SANDWICH!" Grover suddenly cried. He got up, grabbed the coffee table, and dragged it into the kitchen. You could hear the sound of the table being cut. Grover came back out with a chainsaw, a sandwich, and the remains of the coffee table. His sandwich was a slice of bread, a portion of the table, a slice of lettuce, and another piece of bread.

Tyson crawled out from under the couch. Percy screamed like a girl and pointed at Tyson.

"How long have you been living under there?" He asked/yelled. Tyson shrugged.

"Percy's house big enough for me to live. I hide there so you can't find me. I thought you were playing Hide n' Seek." Tyson replied. Suddenly, he stood up straighter. "Actually, as to how long I have been living under your filthy couch, I haven't the faintest idea." Tyson said with a strange English accent. It made him seem smarter, along with the full sentences and spectacles he pulled out of his pocket. He placed them on the bridge of his nose and blinked.

"Oh my," he said, looking around. "Your house is a dreadful mess. I must be going now." And with that, he walked out the door.

"What just happened?" Grover asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Annabeth answered.


End file.
